Party
by CherryLovenNinja
Summary: The teachers decide to give their students a break and throw them a party, theres music, food, ninjas and two mystery guests. who are they and what will happen? ItaxSaku, NarxHina, NijxTen, InoxShi.
1. Chapter 1

hello, its like my 3rd fanfic but this time its not a one-shot like my other two, it has a couple chapters, hope you like it and review!

Title: Party

Rating: K+ or T

Note: i do not own Naruto

-------------------------------------

Chapter 1: "what party?"

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" asked an annoyed young blond headed blue eyed boy, Uzumaki Naruto, about thir-teen asked, they had been sitting there for about half an hour. "Shut-up Naruto, you know he's always at least two and a half hours late, so just sit here in quiet!" said a girl sitting on the ground, head buried in her knees, around Narutos age, with cherry blossom hair and bright green eyes named Haruno Sakura. Of course in a ninja team there must be three gennins. The third gennin , Uchiha Sasuke, a tall, quiet, blue haired black eye lone wolf/teenage heartthrob type of guy. He was just brooding on the poll of the bridge that they wait at for their sensei to come and tell them their daily mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo" their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, a gray haired twenty-seven year old junin call down to them from the top of the poll in which he was standing on. "Kakashi-sensei, where have you been, it's been 2½ hours!" Naruto yelled.

"Well…I was handing out invitations to party and it took me 2½ hours."

"LIRE!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"But then again, that is a new one, usually its ' I got lost on the path of life ' or ' I was helping an old lady across the street…for 2½ freaken' hours!" Sakura pointed out.

"I really told the truth…kinda. " he began "And I did hand out invitations to a party."

"What about this party?" the usually quiet Sasuke asked, and accidentally cutting Kakashi off.

"Well I was getting there Sasuke, let me finish." "Ok, I invited Asuma, Ino, Choji, Sikamaru, Kurenai, Hinata, kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Niji, you three of course, a DJ, and two mystery guests. I'm hosting it tonight so it's going to be at my house, it's at seven O'clock and you're going to have a fun time."

"Do we have to come?" Sasuke asked.

Knowing Sasuke and a few other gennins, they would rather not be at this party so he answered "Yes, you have to come or you'll be forced to read make-out paradise."

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" the trio shouted.

----------Long awkward silence-----------

"Fine…" they sighed.

"And remember seven O'clock!" after that fragment, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I wonder what this party will be like. I mean he's a twenty-seven year old man, how well can he throw a party for a bunch of teenagers?" Naruto asked "I don't know, Naruto, I guess we have to find out. Well I should go home and get ready, see ya Naruto, bye Sasuke-kun!" And they all started to walk home.

As Naruto started to walk home he forgot that he wanted to ask Sakura a question so he turned around and ran in her direction and stopped her "Oh, Sakura-chan wanna walk to the party with me?"

"Sure, come to my house at six forty-five and I'll be ready, see ya"

-----------With Asuma, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru---------------

They were seated: Yamanaka Ino, a beautiful, long blond haired, blue eye girl and Nara Shikamaru, a boy with his dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and his usual look of boredom on his face sat on one side of the booth at Chojis favorite BBQ restaurant. On the other side sat Asuma, leader of team 10, with his cigarette in the same spot as it has always been in the corner of his mouth, puffing smoke. All of them had been sitting there talking about today's mission and watching Akimichi Choji, a plump, brown haired boy, scarf down all the BBQ on the table.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, I have this invitation to a party I got this morning" Asuma told to them.

"Wow, who's party is it?" Ino asked.

"Party?... haw troublesome…"Shikamaru sighed.

"Here, just read this." Asuma said handing the invitation to Ino and Shikamaru, Choji to occupied on food to even notice.

It read:

'You are invited to a party hosted by me, Hatake Kakashi.

Its tonight at seven O'clock at my house, all the other gennins will be there so you have to come or you will be forced to read make-out paradise ((ANYTHING BUT THAT! Ino and Shikamaru yelled.))

It will be a fun party, hope to see you soon!

-Hatake Kakashi'

After a couple seconds of nothing Ino broke the silence "Well I guess we have to go."

"How troublesome…"

"Hey, Choji did you here any of this?" the blue eyed girl asked. Turning in his direction.

"Hear what?" he asked with a mouth full of BBQ. Everyone looked at Choji and then looked down at the table and noticed all the BBQ was gone "CHOJI!" the two yelled, then slapped their hands on their foreheads, and sighed…

---------------With Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba and Shino---------------

"Everyone, stop your training, come here and listen to what I'm about to tell you." Their sensei Kurenai, a tall beautiful, red eyed long black haired women ordered all her students.

A shy, silver eyed, short purple haired girl belonging to the head family of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hinata began to walk over. Next came Inuzuka Kiba, a boy wearing a hooded coat, red markings on his face and his companion, Akamaru, the dog that sits atop his head. Last came Aburame Shino, a quiet keep-to-himself type of guy, he always wears sunglasses and a coat that covers half his face, walked behind Kiba and Hinata to the sensei.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei, what is it?"

"I just got his invitation to a party Kakashi is throwing. It's tonight at seven O'clock at his house. Oh! And this invitation reads that's it mandatory, you must come or you will be forced to read make-out paradise."

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" the three young gennins yelled while Kurenai just chuckled at the expression on their faces.

'I finally get to see Naruto-kun again.' Hinata thought while her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be exciting! Right Akamaru?" the Inuzuka boy asked the dog that was currently seated on his head.

"Ruff!"

"I know I can't wait either!"

"Your all dismissed, hope you have a fun time at the party I'll see you there." Kurenai said, and then disappeared into the wind only leaving leaves behind and the three teenagers walked home to prepare for the party.

-----------------With Gai, Lee, Niji and TenTen--------------------

"Lee come over here for a second." A tall man in a green jumpsuit with bowl cut black hair and the thickest eyebrows you have ever seen, Gai. Lee, Niji and TenTens master. "yes, Gai-sensei" a boy named Rock Lee stopped his training and walked over to his sensei. Lee was like a miniature double of Gai, he had black hair in a bowl cut, a green jumpsuit, and had thick eyebrows but not as thick as his idol Gai-sensei.

"Ok lee, I want you to take this and explain it to you teammates, I would explain it to you, Niji and TenTen …but I have to go somewhere…" Gai said squinting his eyes while his pupils moved back and forth in a mysterious way and handing Lee the piece of paper.

"Well see ya later-err I mean…maybe later-er I…STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" Gai yelled and ran off the place he needed so greatly to go.

"…"

"Hey, Niji, TenTen, Gai –sensei wanted me to tell you about the stuff that's written on this piece of paper."

Mitarashi TenTen, a girl with chocolate color eyes and hair tied in two buns on the sides of her head, wearing a Chinese style shirt and Hyuga Niji a silver eyed boy with is long brown hair tied at the bottom and belongs to the branch family in the Hyuga clan, also he is Hinatas cousin. The two walk over to lee and looked down at the small paper and lee began "Ok, its says that kakashi is having a party this evening at seven O'clock at his house and we must attend or we'll be forced to read… make-out paradise… ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Lee cried out into oblivion while Niji and TenTen stood there with the look of disgust on their faces.

"Hehehe, I'm going to ask Sakura-chan to dance with me " Lee grinned.

"There he goes again, but maybe this party wont be so bad" TenTen suggested. She looked over to Niji for a reply "maybe" and he turned his head the other way and began to walk home. "Well Lee I'm ganna head home now, see ya later." TenTen said then waved goodbye and went home, soon Lee did the same.

End of chap 1

Did you like it so far? please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Arrival"

It was six forty-five and Sakura was ready so she was just sitting out on her balcony waiting for Naruto as she looked up. The sun had just set but the sky was still orange and after a while the sky turned it normal blue and Sakura finally heard…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

After hearing that, Sakura came running down the stairs from her room to get the door and when she opened it Naruto was there to greet her.

"Hi Sakura-chan, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready let's get going." she replied, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door towards their destination.

"I think this will be interesting, you know seeing all our friends again." The blond boy said with enthusiasm. "Yeah, but I cant stop thinking about who the two mystery guest are going to be, we know a lot of people in this village so who could it be that we don't know." A really confused girl said.

---------------

Sasuke had been ready for a while so he was just sitting in a tree to pass the time when he saw Naruto a Sakura walking together, so he figured it was about time to get going so he wouldn't be late.

'This is so dumb, I don't like parties their waste of my time, but I would like to figure out who the two guests are.' He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Sakuras annoying voice.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, want to walk to Kakashi's house with us?" The Haruno girl asked when she and Naruto walked up to him. After a few seconds he answered in one word.

"Hn"

So the three of them walked along the dark shady road. Sasuke in the middle, Sakura at his left, and Naruto at his right. Soon enough they had reached their destination at exactly seven O'clock, the one thing they call Hatake Kakashis house.

Along the road, came the girl they called Hinata and her friend Inuzuka Kiba and his faithful dog Akamaru who was currently located in his coat with his head poking out the top. Hinata really didn't wish to walk alone a night and she felt safe with him there beside her and beside him was the quiet bug boy Shino, who Kiba invited because he quite frankly was scared too.

"Hey Hinata, aren't you glad you get to see your beloved _Naruto-kun_ again?" asked Kiba, elbowing her in the side and added "And maybe he'll ask you to dance."

She said nothing, just blushed.

As they neared a neighborhood Kiba announced "I think were here but what house belongs to Kakashi?"

"Umm…K-Kiba-kun I think t-that houses is K-Kakashis house." Hinata replied pointing to a door on a house with a sign that read…

_Kakashis house, come in for the party_

"Oh..um..yeah that's it…"

---------------------

Walking along the dark road a blond girl with her hair tied in a pony tail saw the silhouette of a boy walking down the street. As she looked closer she could make out that his short hair was tied in a pony tail, with that clue she could figure it out on her own. So she ran up to him yelling out his name.

"SHIKAAMARRRRUUUU!"

She came up from behind and grabbed his arm, trying to regain oxygen from all that running she did to catch up with him.

"Ino, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to walk to the party with someone."

"Fine… but where's Choji?"

"Umm… oh yeah, he left early for some reason. I think he went to the BBQ restaurant with Asuma before the party." Ino answered

"Ok" 'how troublesome'

------------------

Neji, TenTen and lee met up at there training ground so that they could all walk together to the party that was arranged this evening at seven O'clock. Neji arrived first, then TenTen and last Lee.

"Neji, TenTen, lets get going I don't want to be late!" Lee cried to them. "Hold on Lee were not going to be late!" TenTen yelled back while hitting him in his head.

"Ow!"

They were all walking in silence when it was broke by Lee

"I can't wait to get there, and I want to ask Sakura-san to dance"

"Lee be quiet she's not going to dance with you, she doesn't like you that way." TenTen sighed.

"Your right but at least were here." Lee pointed out. When they walked up to the door and when Lee was about to turn the door knob when it opened up by itself only to revile Kakashi.

"Hi guys, tisk, tisk, tisk, you three are to last people to arrive. You can just go find your self some seats, ok? Kakashi told them.

"Ha I told you, we were the last ones to arrive." Lee teased TenTen but the only response he got was a punch to the face.

When Lee, TenTen and Neji walked in they saw everyone. Naruto was sitting on a couch next to Sakura who was next to Sasuke. Hinata was sitting in a chair that was located in a corner of the room. Shino was leaning against the wall next to Hinatas chair. Kiba and Akamaru were sitting on the floor. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting in to chairs placed next to the snack table so that they could keep an eye on Choji to make sure he didn't eat all the food. Kurenai and Asuma were talking in a corner of the room, So Lee, Neji and TenTen grabbed some fold up chairs and lined them against the wall and sat down.

"Ok, now that everyone in here." Kakashi began "Lets get this party started, now let me introduce the DJ to you kids, but the two mystery guests will come later."

-----------Silent pause-----------

"GAI-SENSEI!"

End of chap 2


	3. chapter 3

Yep heres another chapter of my fanfic. I forgot to point this out in the last chapter but I spelled Neji wrong, instead I spelled it Niji, sorry, but now I've been making sure I have been spelling there names wrong. Enjoy.

Ps: I don't own Naruto (and I also forgot to type that in the last chapter so I'm saying it again; I don't own Naruto)

Chapter 3: "It all begins…"

"GAI-SENSEI!" everyone yelled.

----------Few seconds later----------

". . ."

"Yeah, isn't it great? I was talking about the party with Gai and I needed a DJ, so he offered to be one." The gray haired man said.

While the other ninja were still in shock, Naruto shouted "Kakashi-sensei why did you hire Gai to be the DJ, of all people!"

"Aw, don't be like that my youthful students. I promise I'll make this party worth your wild." Gai assured them.

"Yeah riiiiight" Sakura sarcastically stated while she pulled up a chair next to Ino. "yeah and he better play good music." Ino added.

"Hey when is this party starting? Put on some music will ya!" Naruto demanded.

"Hold your horses, Naruto." The fuzzy-browed man answered.

-------Few seconds later------

Everyone could hear a little clicking noise, obviously the speakers were just turned on, but it caught everyone's attention so they stop what they were doing and listened to the music that was playing. It was loud, alternative kind of music, there were a few lyrics but it was mostly screams, guitars, and all kinds of instruments. Then about a few seconds after the music started to play someone talked.

"I guess this type of punk screamo music is ok but we also need some slow songs" Ino said to Sakura "yeah and I'm going to dance with Sasuke-kun," Sakura teased.

"Sure…keep dreaming, forehead-girl"

"What did you just call me? Ino-pig"

"You heard me, forehead-girl"

"Ino-pig!"

"forehead-girl!"

"Will you two just shut up? Sasuke isn't going to dance with any of you." Shikamaru interrupted them for their staring contest.

"Shika, you're just jealous because no one wants to dance with you."

-----------------

Naruto was still seated on the couch so he decided to scoot over to Sasuke and start a conversation "hey Sasuke, why are you just sitting here? It's a party you should have fun, even Neji is at least trying to have some fun."

"Go away Naruto, I don't 'do' parties, so leave me alone for the rest of the party." Sasuke said to Naruto, looking him strait in his big blue eyes with his dark onyx eyes and got up and left.

After Sasuke left Naruto got up and walked over to Kakashi and asked "when are the two mystery guests going to get here?"

"Um… they should be here real soon, soooo just wait a little longer." Kakashi replied to the young blond boy. Then Naruto walked over to Lee and decided to tell him what Kakshi just said about the guests.

"Ok, but hopefully their not one of our old enemies." Lee anxiously said. "Yeah, but they could also be one of our old friends." Naruto added. And right at the very same moment that Naruto stopped talking… the door bell rang.

DING DONG

Everyone paused and looked over at the door.

"That must be the two guests, hold on just let me get the door for them."

Kakashi walked over to the door and slowly began to turn the knob to keep the young ninjas in suspense. But when he did finally open it, it reviled…

"HAKU!" Naruto yelled.

"Itachi…"Sasuke growled.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Haku greeted him.

"Haku, we thought you were dead!" both Naruto and Sakura said.

"…yeah…dead..."

"Well anyway, it's nice to see you again!" Sakura said

"Yeah it's nice to see you two again, but where's the blue haired Uchiha boy?" he asked.

"Oh, he's over there." Naruto answered him and directed him over to where Sasuke was.

-----------

"Itachi…I'm going to kill you."

"Well it's nice to see you too, little brother." Itachi said to his younger sibling.

"Pist…hey Naruto who are those people?" Lee asked into Naruto's ear.

"Well the long haired boy who looks like a girl is Haku. Me, Sakura and Sasuke fought him on our first A-rank mission to the land of the waves, we thought we killed him but I guess we didn't. The guy over there, the one that looks like Sasuke and has the pony tail is Sasuke evil brother Itachi. He was the one who killed the hole Uchiha clan and is the leader of the most powerful organization that consist of all S-ranked missing nins called the Akatsuki, and that Sasuke vowed eternal hatred to him but that's about all I know." Naruto replied, all out of breath.

"Ok that's make perfect since, that's why Sasuke is moodier than usual."

Naruto and Sakura walked over to their sensei in unison and asked "Kakashi-sensei, why did you invite those two of all people?"

"Good question, I was on a mission to the land of the waves and I spotted Haku for some reason so I decided to invite him since we haven't seen him in a while. I invited Itachi so that we could have some family drama, so I hunted him down and asked him to come and he accepted." Kakashi told them with a clever smile on his face.

"Wow sensei, you really planed this party well." Sakura complimented him on his party planning and she was reworded with a smile from a twenty-seven year old man.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! The next chapter! The next ones the last, I know it's a short story but I hope you like it. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4: "Dancing"

Kiba was talking and standing with Shino and was glancing around Kakashi's house and he saw a lonely looking girl sitting in a chair in the corner. He got up and headed over to her and asked "Hey Hinata, you look so lonely over here by yourself why don't you get up and do something."

"B-but K-Kiba-kun, I-I've never b-been to a p-party before and-" Hinata was cut off by the music that was playing.

"Hey Hinata I just got an idea, since is a slow song you should ask Naruto to dance." Kiba suggested but it sounded more like an order. "b-but Kiba-kun N-Naruto-kuns talking t-to someone r-right n-now." Hinata said but next thing you know it Kiba is pulling Hinata across the room to Naruto.

"Yo Naruto, Hinata wants to ask you something." Kiba said nudging Hinata towards Naruto.

Blushing furiously and trying not to make eye contact she walked close to him and asked " I—'m s-sorry t-to interrupt y-you but, U-um N-Naruto-kun, w-would y-you like t-to d-dance with m-me?"

"Sure, I'd love to dance with you! Sorry Haku but I have to go now, talk to ya later." Naruto said "Its ok I understand Naruto, see ya!" Haku responded and walked away. Naruto then grabbed her hand and walked her to the dance floor. The Hyuuga girl blushed right when Naruto put his hands on her hips, but after a while of adjusting to the dancing they both seemed to be having a good time.

---------------

'Yes it's finally a slow song, now I can go and ask Sasuke-kun to dance' Sakura thought. She looked around and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch alone so she got up walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun"

". . ."

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

"No"

"Oh…I see…well bye then.."

After, Sasuke got up and left leaving Sakura alone.

"May I have this dance?"

Sakura heared from behind her and turned around and saw none other than Uchiha Itachi himself.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"S-Sure"

Then Itachi took Sakuras hand and lead her to where Naruto and Hinata were dancing. He put her hands on her hips, she blushed, and she put her hands on his shoulders, and they began to dance.

Sasuke was at the snack bar looking for some appealing food that he could eat. He grabbed a donut and looked at the dance floor to see who was dancing with who. He saw Naruto dancing with Hinata and he saw a flash of pink he saw someone's hand on her hips but could not see his face, but when he looked closer he could make out…

'ITACHI! Why would he be dancing with Sakura? This isn't possible!' he mentally yelled to himself with a look of disgust mixed with anger and a bit of jealousy.

-----------

"Hey shika, look over there. Who does she think she is dancing with that hot guy, by the way who is that?" Ino asked.

"Well I heard Naruto tell Lee that that's Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

"That's not fair; I asked sasuke to dance and he said no." Ino sighed.

"Ha, I knew it"

"I feel so left out, but wait!... Shika can you dance with me?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Sigh…fine"

"Yes!"

----------------

"Oh, TenTen look at that, Sakuras dancing with Sasukes brother sigh…" Lee said with anime tears running down his cheeks.

"Told you Lee, Sakura wasn't going to dance with you, but who knew she was going to dance with Sasukes brother." The chocolate colored eyed girl said and began to laugh at him.

"Hey Neji, what are you going to do for the rest of the party, are you going to dance with anyone?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"Well its just that everyone else is dancing with someone and I…um…well…I was wondering..."

"What are you trying to say, TenTen?"

"Well I was wonder if you would… um like to dance with me?"

". . ."

"Ok, if you don't want to its fine…"

"But I never said no."

"So you want to..?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Neji held out his arm for TenTen to grab, she took it and he lead her out to the dance floor.

-----------------

Ino grabbed Shikamarus hand and pulled him to towords the other dancing couples, Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Itachi,

Neji and TenTen, But got close to Sakura and Itachi.

"Yo forehead girl, how did you end up dancing with Sasuke-kuns older brother?"

"I don't know, he just asked me to dance after I was rejected by Sasuke-kun."

"Sure."

"whos was that?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, that's my ex-friend Ino."

"Ex-friend?"

"We became friends when we were little, she stood up for me and helped me when people pick on me because of my wide forehead. But then we stopped being friends when I found out that she liked Sasuke-kun too."

"I see."

-----------Few seconds later------------

"Good this song is over" Shikamaru said while trying to pull away from Inos death grip.

"Hey Shika, wait for me!" Ino yelled after him.

"Um it looks like the songs over" TenTen said

"I guess so." Neji said and began to walk away when he felt a hand in his wrist; he turned around and was face to face with TenTen.

"Um…Thanks for dancing with me, Neji I really enjoyed it." TenTen said as a light shade of pink fell over her face.

"Anytime, TenTen."

"I-I should get going now I have to go check on Hinata and Naruto." Sakura said glancing over at the two and then back at him.

Right before she was about to leave Itachi put his hands around Sakuras waist and whispered her ear.

"Thank you."

But he walked away before Sakura could say your welcome.She then walked over to Naruto and Hinata and hugged then both.

"Aw, you two make a cute little couple!"

"Yeah, I saw you dancing with Uchiha Itach and I think you make a 'cut little couple' Naruto said.

POW! 

Sakura had hit Naruto in the head for his rude comment, but patted Hinata on her head.

"Aw, this is wounderfull!" Sakura Yelled jumping up and down.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun"

"Your welcome."

---------------

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled; evil eyeing his older brother. "What were you doing dancing with Sakura?"

"Jealous? You wouldn't dance with her so I took the advantage and danced with her, is that so wrong?" Itachi teased.

"Shut up!"

"Getting angry are we?"

"Shut up!"

"Ha-ha-ha, its fun seeing you suffer." Itachi laughed and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah sorry for the late update, think its been a couple of months, the next chapter will not take so long.


End file.
